lot_for_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironnoob forum
''IronNoob is NOT an official BLOCKLAND AND ROBLOX AND MINECRAFT FORUM. BLOCKLAND HAD THEY OWN FORUM. EVEN ROBLOX AND MINECRAFT! '' IronNoob Forums was a website dedicated to hosting forums that discuss Roblox, Team Fortress 2, Minecraft, and Blockland, as well as several miscellaneous forums. Foundation IronNoob was founded by Shedletsky on May 30th, 2011, in an attempt to create a project with the community users. Shedletsky's influence, however, is the biggest reason IronNoob has survived; many users join the forums in an attempt to be able to chat with the ROBLOX employees, even though they don't visit the site too often. Community The IronNoob forums attempt to separate themselves from the majority of ROBLOX by holding to a higher standard of maturity. Grammar and intelligent conversation are expected, and anyone who falls short of this level will generally be looked down upon by most other members, and sometimes insulted if they act like it's the Roblox Forums. Cursing is not only tolerated, it is explicitly allowed, under a general guideline: "If you cannot handle swearing, you're too young for this forum.". Mature content is allowed, although outright explicit things are prohibited. Importance Several prominent ROBLOXians, as well as ROBLOX interns, kept a sporadic presence on the forums, meaning that discussions that occurred in these forums would have probably not even be read by them, sometimes to a much greater extent than that of the regular forums. Death On January 13th, 2014, due to the massive amount of spambots tackling the website, Shedletsky has disabled registration on the site. Since then the site has been becoming less and less active and more members were starting to quit or moved to the Roblox Developer forums. . Activity has been declining since March 2014. As of May 22nd, 2014, the site's moderators have decided to quit the site. Along with that they also banned everyone's accounts and deleted their own accounts. It was impossible to register on the site, the site was proclaimed officially dead. Temporary Revival At some point in late August, site owner Shedletsky has reversed everyone's bans on the site made by the moderators, allowing discussion to roam freely. Registration has also been reopened as well allowing new members to join in, including older members who have previously deleted their accounts. The site has been slowly but surely been gaining new activity since the the "death" in May. There is however, no Global Moderators and the old moderators have not rejoined the site, and they are unlikely to return. Second Death Activity died down in the Autumn, and more and more members saw the site as becoming pointless to visit. Most members moved to other sites while a very few stayed on the site reluctantly. As of now, IronNoob is inaccessible by anyone, with the error message "Sorry, SMF was unable to connect to the database. This may be caused by the server being busy, please try again later". It is unlikely this is to be fixed, thus resulting in the likely permanent death of IronNoob. The domain is currently being sold for $2000 USD.